Some things that happen
by dobieluver93
Summary: Kiara, an average american teenager, goes to Russia where she meets her best friends, the blade breakers, and the blitzkrieg boys. Boy meets girl, and boris comes town.
1. Kascada vs Kiara

Chapter 1

A large THUMP was all you heard before you saw 2 huge suitcases hit the floor of Sahara Johanston's, Kailee Burming's, Kiara Smith's, Tayla Foxworthy's, and Kascada Lee's new college dorm room at amazing speed and a rather exhausted Kiara Smith tumble on top of them.

Now Kiara Smith is American, a rock music loving, sport playing,teenager. Kiara had two passions in her life...one Basketball, two beybladeing. Kiara's basketball career was skyrocketing, her name showing up everywhere, in magazines, newspapers, and occasionally on the live news.

As soon as she got her high school diploma, college scholarships came in. She finally accepted an offer for a college in Russia, much to the dismay of her friends and family back home. So that's why she is stuck in a college in the middle of the largest country in the world...to play basketball.

There was one thing that she was definitely looking forward to, finding some new opponents to beyblade against. Back home she had battled the same people all the time and it got quite boring. So she was definitely seeking an adventure in Russia. New people, new culture, what else can a girl ask for.

Kiara blinked and the next second there was a rather tough looking figure looming above her with a "I really don't want to be here right now" look on her face.

"Hey!" Kiara said while attempting to get off of her gazillion pound luggage.

The only answer Kiara got was a slight "hmphhh" as the girl walked right past her.

This "girl" was Kascada Lee, a the toughest kick-ars, Japanese girl you could ever meet. She was not normal in any way whatsoever. She didn't like talking on phones 24/7 or hanging out with her friends. She had had only two friends in her entire 18 years of existing. One died because of her, so she thought, she mentally kicked herself every time that thought managed to break her emotional barrier. She only had one person that she trusted now, but it wasn't human, but in fact a fiery Dranzer with an attack that nobody had ever seen before. Kascada knew that her Dranzer could never let her down, and her Dranzer always knew what she was feeling whether she liked it or not.

She just opened to door to the room farthest from the others and sat on the bed, not bothering to unpack or check out her new room. She just stared at a blank wall. That's what she did almost all the time; the only time she didn't do it was when she was doing homework or beybladeing.

Aren't' you going to meet the new girl, she seems nice to me. The fiery phoenix suggested.

"Nope," Kascada replied mentally.

For goodness sakes Kass, (the only person who is ever allowed to call her Kass is her phoenix, say it and die.) you are going to be living with her for a year... at least get to know her. Her phoenix suggested.

"Do I have to?" Kascada questioned mentally.

Yes her phoenix coaxed.

Meanwhile...

"Tyson, I swear, if I see you eat one more slice of pizza I am going to throw up," Rei stated while getting ready to race to the bathroom.

"Fine, I'm done," Tyson replied rather sadly as another pizza was delivered to the Blade Breakers dorm," after about 10 more slices!"

Max grabbed the pizza from the pizza man and paid him. Max took the pizza and placed it on top of the refrigerator, where Tyson wouldn't dare go because max would kill him for even touching his secret stash of sugary goodness we people call candy.

"Ok, ok, I'm done!" Tyson groaned while placing his paper plate in the trashcan.

Kai finally walked out of his usual corner and glared at all of them. Everybody knew that look; it was the ever so famous "time for training look." Nobody bothered to argue. All of the Blade Breakers went into their room and put on their training clothes, and all were out the door and sprinting. And as usual Kenny stayed behind to analyze the Blade Breaker's current stats.

"Kai... I... am... going...to... hurt... you... when... this... torture... ends!" Tyson panted while sprinting around the campus. Kai just smirked and continued running with them, not even breaking a sweat.

All of the boys were exploring the campus they had learned to love, and they were also exploring the new freshman girls. All the boy's eyes followed any female that just happened to be hot. Back and forth, back and forth, the Blade Breakers and two Blitzkrieg Boy's, eyes looked. The girls just giggled and pointed in response. Now, earlier that year, the Blitzkrieg boys escaped friends with the Blade Breakers after escaping Balkov Abbey and breaking away from the entire Biovolt Corporation, so now they train and do almost everything together.

Tala was the redheaded teen from Russia. He usually showed no emotion because he was trained that emotions were a sigh of weakness, but then again, sometimes a few emotions, mostly sadness showed through. Bryan was the silver-haired teen with major sideburns. He had gotten more accustomed than Tala had at showing emotions. He was basically an oversized teddy bear.

Finally, after hanging out with the Blade Breakers until about 1:00 in the morning, the Blitzkrieg Boys retired to their own dorm. Rei, Max, and Kenny got into their pajamas and went into their rooms after saying goodnight to the rest of their teammates. Tyson just retired to his room without even saying goodnight to his quiet team captain.

After a while, and Tyson thinking everybody was asleep, Tyson crept out of his room, and made sure that his door didn't creak on his way out. Satisfied with the loud snoring coming from everybody's rooms he set out, unaware that Kai was following him.


	2. We have a break though!

Chapter 2

Earlier that day while Tyson was pigging out on high calorie junk food-

Kascada walked down the slim hall of their dorm, searching for any sign of civilization. When she could find none she finally resorted to opening every door, room by room. Finally she opened a room with blue walls and pictures of celebrities that Kascada had never heard of placed all over her ocean blue walls. Everything looked somewhat organized, except for the gazillion paintbrushes and gallons of paint sprawled all over the floor over top of a really cheap newspaper. Hidden on top of a bed full of clothes and all kinds of other things that Kascada considered "worthless pieces of crap" was a thing…at least it looked like a thing at the moment, with paint all over its face. It looked like it went to the circus, got its face painted and croaked in some college teen's bedroom. The thing looked like a raisin that was friend just a little bit too long…the "thing on top of all this "worthless pieces of crap" was Kiara Smith, half dead and getting worse by the second.

Kascada just shook her head in pity and stared at the floor.

"Uh, hi," Kascada said rather annoyed.

"Come to hmphhh at me again?" Kiara asked while emerging from the ginormous pile of American crap.

"Uhhh, no," Kascada replied quite nervously.

"What am I thinking," Kascada said mentally, "Kascada Lee doesn't get nervous under no circumstances."

"He he he, I like making people trip," Kiara thought, "With this sourpuss around, this year is going to be fun."

Kascada couldn't take it anymore, "I'm sorry, Ok, I said it…"

She walked out of the room and paced faster down the hall than normal and dove into the sanctuary of her now black room covered in gothic posters and all kinds of things, the only qualification was that they had to be black. She laid on her equally black bed and just sat there and stared at the ceiling, as usual. She was so concentrated at that one spot on the ceiling that she didn't hear her happy roommate open her door and enter the dark prison.

Kiara just placed herself on the bed, which was rather comfortable for a dark prison of doom. She just got a quick glance from Kascada, feeling the pressure of extra weight on the bed.

"Where ya from?" Kiara asked, noticing that Kascada did not look like she was from Russia.

"Japan," was her quiet, but stern reply, "you?"

"United States," was her quite content reply.

" I always wanted to go there," Kascada said more excited than usual.

Kiara left the room without a word and came back a minute later with a shirt.

"Well, if you like the United States, then I think you will like this," She said as she handed Kascada a shirt. It had some weird looking logo on it that was red white and blue.

"What is this?" Kascada asked quizzically.

"That's a New England Patriots shirt, you don't know who the patriots are?" Kiara asked rather surprised.

"No clue," Kascada replied, rather surprised by Kiara's kindness, as she had treated her with none.

"Football," Kiara replied excitedly.

"Oh," was Kascada's reply.

"Hey, I am going to walk down to the basketball court and shoot some hoops, wanna come?" Kiara asked, hoping that Kascada's reply would be yes.

"I really don't want to," Kascada replied.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeez," Kiara begged, giving Kascada puppy eyes.

"Fine," Kiara replied, "But first, I am starving, lets get something to eat first."

"Well, it's the least I can do for treating her so rude in the beginning," Kascada thought.

(Get the press, Kascada actually does have heart.)

The girls got in to Kiara's convertible that was her birthday present from her parents, and sped off to Sonic, where they ate outside and talked. Kiara did the talking, Kascada just gave a short, sweet, and to the point answer when Kiara asked her a question…at least we have a break though.

Finally they drove to the basketball court where Kiara popped the trunk and pulled out a shiny new basketball.

"Screw walking," Kiara said happily, "no exercise required in driving."

Kascada just placed herself on a bench and watched as Kiara made three shots in a row. Just as she was about to shoot her fourth a raven-haired teen about their age came out of the bushes…


	3. Tyson

Chapter 3

Tyson's POV

"Why the heck is a girl shooting hoops at almost midnight?" Tyson thought to himself mentally," I might just teach her what could happen at midnight on a college campus."

I crept out of the bushes, unnoticed by the non-Russian girl. I snuck up behind her as a Japanese girl stood up from the bench, making her way over to the nearest building and staring at the roof, why, I will never know, I don't see anything.

Normal POV

Tyson ran up to the girl and put her arm around her neck in a chokehold. Kiara, being rather surprised by the gesture the teenager was showing her, grabbed his arm and threw him over her back and on to the hard court below. But his weight was unexpected and she toppled on top of him, and Tyson wasn't minding it either. She growled in frustration and stood up on her feet just as a slate and navy-haired teen pushed her back, not hard, just hard enough to keep her off of the rather stunned raven-haired teenager. By now Kiara was fuming, you could most likely see smoke coming from her ears by now.

"Hello, news flash, I am in a fight here," Kiara said to Kai in a fit of anger.

"hmpphhh," was the only answer she got from Kai.

Tyson was on the floor rubbing his head and trying to keep the blood that had gathered in his nose from coming out. Kiara just smirked.

"Another job well done," Kiara said, pleased with herself.

"Congratulations, you actually left Tyson speechless," Kai said under his breath.

"What was that?" Kiara asked, "Hey Kascada, I think you could relate to his guy...he doesn't talk."

Kascada walked out of the bushes unseen even by the observant eyes of Kai. She took one look at the situation, the bruise forming on Kiara's neck, and Kai standing right there with Tyson on the court, trying to stand up. And Kai took a hit, right in the jaw from Kascada. He didn't move. He just put his hand to his jaw where the swelling had already begun.

Kai's POV

"God, she can throw a punch, that actually hurt," Kai thought to himself while receiving untrusting stares from the girls.

He had not noticed until now, how attractive the girl that was staring at him on the room of the rec center actually was. She had long sandy blonde hair with black tips and violet eyes that matched Kai's, Baggy pants with some dirt spots, but Kai could tell, even through the bagginess of her black pants, that she had a really good figure. Her tight black shirt showed her perfect curves and flat stomach. With her body half illuminated by the moonlight, he noticed something familiar about her. He knew her from somewhere, but he could not remember where. He knew what he remembered now, her eyes, but they were once filled with joy and hope, now they were only filled with hatred, something that only has the power to destroy, and never has and never will have the power to save. He couldn't' pinpoint where, or when, or how he knew her, but he did.

Kascada's POV

I knew him from somewhere, the blue triangles, the slate and navy colored hair, the violet eyes that are filled with so much hate that cuts through your soul with like a butcher knife. But I can't tell where I met him, or who he is. He looks really hot standing with his arms crossed. Oh my god! I need a doctor!

Tyson's POV

Oh my god, what just happened! Did I just get told by a girl, an extremely hot girl for that matter? Oh what am I thinking? Shut up you hormone controlled mind! Ok, I can't help it! She's hot! Ok, I said it! God, I hate being a teenager.

Normal POV

Tyson couldn't help admiring Kiara's long black hair with sky blue highlights and her hazel eyes and her jeans. They were tight fitting, but one leg was cut to right above her mid thigh, exposing her muscular legs, and the other was normal length for a jean with some rips and frayed areas. Her shirt was a tight US Basketball team Jersey, the number on her back covered by her hair that reached her butt, but was pulled back in a ponytail.

Kiara's POV

Ha! I just gave him a bloody nose! I just gave a kid a bloody nose, ok, an annoyingly cute kid a bloody nose! Ahhh, who am I kidding, I think the guy's cute. By the look on his face, I don't' think he meant to hurt me. I think he was playing around, in a very, very strange way. God, I think I am too nice. Why is he looking at me so dreamily? So stupidly?

Normal POV

"Como se llama?" Kiara asked, just for the heck of annoying Tyson.

"Como se I don't understand a word you just said," Tyson said.

Kiara just rolled her eyes and replied smartly while offering Tyson a hand to get up, "It means what is your name in Spanish dodo."

Tyson reluctantly took Kiara's hand and she pulled him up.

"Tyson, my name is Tyson," Tyson replied to her question that one minute ago he couldn't even make out.

"Fine, Tyson, I guess I will see you soon," Kiara said while starting to walk to her convertible and at the same signaling Kascada to come with her.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled, "You never told me your name, or where you were from!"

"I'm from the United States, and my name is Kiara, Kiara Smith."


	4. And the winner is

Chapter 4

Tyson's POV

"Why the heck is a girl shooting hoops at almost midnight?" Tyson thought to himself mentally," I might just teach her what could happen at midnight on a college campus."

I crept out of the bushes, unnoticed by the non-Russian girl. I snuck up behind her as a japanese girl stood up from the bench, making her way over to the nearest building and staring at the roof, why, I will never know, I don't see anything.

Normal POV

Tyson ran up to the girl and put her arm around her neck in a choke hold. Kiara, being rather surprised by the gesture the teenager was showing her, grabbed his arm and threw him over her back and on to the hard court below. But his weight was unexpected and she toppled on top of him, and Tyson wasn't minding it either. She growled in frustration and stood up on her feet just as a slate and navy-haired teen pushed her back, not hard, just hard enough to keep her off of the rather stunned raven-haired teenager. By now Kiara was fuming, you could most likely see smoke coming from her ears by now.

"Hello, news flash, i am in a fight here," Kiara said to Kai in a fit of anger.

"hmpphhh," was the only answer she got from kai.

Tyson was on the floor rubbing his head and trying to keep the blood that had gathered in his nose from coming out. Kiara just smirked.

"Another job well done," Kiara said, pleased with herself.

"Congratulations, you actually left Tyson speechless," Kai said under his breath.

"What was that?" Kiara asked, "Hey Kascada, i think you could relate to his guy...he doesn't talk."

Kascada walked out of the bushes unseen even by the observent eyes of kai. She took one look at the situation, the bruise forming on Kiara's neck, and Kai standing right there with Tyson on the court, trying to stand up. And Kai took a hit, right in the jaw from Kascada. He didn't move. He just put his hand to his jaw where the swelling had already begun.

Kai's POV

"God, she can throw a punch, that actually hurt," Kai thought to himself while recieving untrusting stares from the girls.

He had not noticed until now, how attractive the girl that was staring at him on the room of the rec center actually was. She had long sandy blonde hair with black tips and violet eyes that matched kai's, Baggy pants with some dirt spots, but Kai could tell, even through the bagginess of her black pants, that she had a really good figure. Her tight black shirt showed her perfect curves and flat stomach. With her body half illuminated by the moonlight, he noticed something familiar about her. He knew her from somewhere, but he could not remember where. He knew what he remembered now, her eyes, but they were once filled with joy and hope, now they were only filled with hatred, something that only has the power to destroy, and never has and never will have the power to save. He couldn't' pinpoint where, or when, or how he knew her, but he did.

Kascada's POV

I knew him from somewhere, the blue triangles, the slate and navy colored hair, the violet eyes that are filled with so much hate that cuts through your soul with like a butcher knife. But I cant tell where I met him, or who he is. He looks really hot standing with his arms crossed. Oh my god! I need a doctor!

Tyson's POV

Oh my god, what just happened! Did I just get told by a girl, an extremely hot girl for that matter? Oh what am I thinking? Shut up you horomone controlled mind! Ok, I cant help it! She's hot! Ok, I said it! God, I hate being a teenager.

Normal POV

Tyson couldn't help admiring Kiara's long black hair with sky blue highlights and her hazel eyes and her jeans. They were tight fitting, but one leg was cut to right above her mid thigh, exposing her muscular legs, and the other was normal length for a jean with some rips and frayed areas. Her shirt was a tight US Basketball team Jersey, the number on her back covered by her hair that reached her butt, but was pulled back in a pony tail.

Kiara's POV

Ha! I just gave him a bloody nose! I just gave a kid a bloody nose, ok, an annoyingly cute kid a bloody nose! Ahhh, who am I kidding, I think the guy's cute. By the look on his face, I don't' think he meant to hurt me. I think he was playing around, in a very, very strange way. God, I think I am too nice. Why is he looking at me so dreamily? So stupidly?

Normal POV

"Como se llama?" Kiara asked, just for the heck of annoying Tyson.

"Como se I don't understand a word you just said," Tyson said.

Kiara just rolled her eyes and replied smartly while offering Tyson a hand to get up, "It means what is your name in Spanish dodo."

Tyson reluctantly took Kiara's hand and she pulled him up.

"Tyson, my name is Tyson," Tyson replied to her question that one minute ago he couldn't even make out.

"Fine, Tyson, I guess I will see you soon," Kiara said while starting to walk to her convertible and at the same signaling Kascada to come with her.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled, "You never told me your name, or where you were from!"

"I'm from the united states, and my name is Kiara, Kiara Smith."


	5. The things pancakes can start

Chapter 5

The next day-

Thump! Thump! Was the first thing Kiara heard as she slowly regained consciousness. (She was never really unconscious, she was just asleep.) She slowly reached for the hook next to her bed with held up her blue silk robe. She hoisted the robe over her shoulders and inserted her arms into the sleeves.

"Oh god," She said as she made her way to the window of her small room.

There about a foot of snow on the ground and now it was raining, just ruining everything. Kiara had always loved the snow. She loved how the snowflakes floated on to the earth like they were held by ropes. Nothing made her happier, but rain just ruined her day.

She got up and made her way down the small hallway and into the kitchen/dining room/living room. She put on some hot chocolate and started to make the pancake mix. Then a thought came to her mind. She did bring a kickin boom box, maybe her day wouldn't be that terrible, somebody needed a wake up call.

She went into her room and picked up her boom box. She snuck into Kascada's room and plugged it in. She brought out her All American Rejects CD and blasted "Move Along" as loud as she could which brought Kascada out of her nightmare….and into another one. She looked and saw a boom box plugged in and a teenage girl rolling on the ground in a laughing fit.

She jumped off of her bed, but Kiara saw her first and ran into the living room and in a laughing fit. She was laying on the couch rolling around and in hysterics. Kascada had an evil grin on her face and just sat on the arm of the couch and said,

"Ha, ha, you woke up the dead, congratulations, but I know how to get back at the living."

Yeah, Kiara was in for it, but not then. She ran into the kitchen and poured a cup of steaming hot chocolate and put it on the table with some marshmallows for Kascada.

Kascada sat at the table and drank it contently. Halfway through her cup, a pile of pancakes were placed in front of her with some syrup and butter. She completely drowned her pancakes in syrup and started eating. Kiara went back into the kitchen and grabbed herself a hearty pile of pancakes and sat down at the table and drowned her pancakes in syrup.

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang in their dorm like an echo. She looked at the clock. Who the hell comes to the door at 8:00 in the morning, especially in rain and snow. And of course, who does Kiara end up staring into the eyes of when she opened the door, the one and only Tyson.

"Hi!" Kiara heard from a shivering Tyson.

"Get in here doufus! What the hell are you doing at 8:00 at our door and….carrying my basketball?" She said fiercely while grabbing Tyson's arm and dragging him into the dorm.

"You left this at the court last night, is that pancakes I smell?" Tyson said, excited by the smell of food.

"Yeah, do you want some?" Kiara asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"Sure…" Tyson said exaggerating the sure.

Kiara grabbed him by the collar and sat him in a chair. She went into the kitchen and came out with some hot chocolate and an even bigger pile of pancakes.

Kascada just sat there and stared at the two teenagers eating in silence. Tyson could of eaten neater, but what could you expect from Tyson.

"This is really good," Tyson managed to say with his mouth full of Kiara's pancakes.

"Uhhhhhhh, thanks," Kiara managed to mumble under her breath.

"Now, I heard something about you Kiara," Tyson said, his comment was answered by silence from Kiara, "I heard you have a blade."

"Yeah, your point?" Kiara said while taking another bite of food.

Kascada just sat there and looked at them amused. She had an idea. The school did have dances.

"If you want your basketball back, you have to battle me," Tyson said tauntingly.

Kiara almost choked on her food, "No, I don't feel like it. I just want my basketball, that's it."

"Are you chicken?" Tyson asked while making chicken noises

"I don't want to, simple as that," was her wimpy, but true reply.

"You're afraid, I knew it," Tyson gloated.

"I am not, you tell me who, what, when, where, and most importantly…why!" Kiara yelled slamming her hands on the table causing the table to rumble.

" Who, me and you, what, battle, when, now, where, outside, why…because I want to," Tyson said tauntingly.

Kiara walked back down the slim hall and into her room. She brought out her favorite pair of black sweatpants with her black boots with a black AC-DC short sleeved shirt that ended right before the abdominal area with a white long sleeved shirt under it. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with a pony tail coming out the middle of it. She had to wisps of blue hair that framed her face and a black belt that held her launcher and her blade.

Tyson was stunned at how pretty she looked, even in sweatpants. Her pony tail was over her shoulder, hanging right next to her face. Once again, she grabbed Tyson by the collar and dragged him outside to a rocky area that had a lot of snow , rain, and mud, but it was ok to battle on. It was off campus…in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, are you going to do this or what?" Kiara asked while pulling her launcher out of her belt.

"Yep," Tyson replied while staring into Kiara's hazel eyes and pulling out his launcher.

Kiara pulled out her blade. It was baby blue, like her hair, and had a black outlined attack ring. On the bit chip was a blue dragon. It had chrystal spikes on its tail and had scales that shone like stars. It had pink eyes that could stare down any opponent easily.

Tyson pulled out his blade….and both loaded them on their launchers.

"I'll try to make this as painless as possible, I couldn't hurt a girl you know," Tyson said while glancing onto the area where they would be battling.

Kiara's eyes slimmed, "You do know, I can handle anything, you couldn't possibly hurt me."

"I could hurt you, more than you know," Tyson gloated.

"Really," Kiara asked amused, "prove it, or are you chicken?"

"I am not chicken, fine, but if I hurt you, its your fault," Tyson warned.

"Ok then, do your worst," Kiara said, practically laughing inside.

Both of the opponents lifted their beyblades over the stadium. 3…2…1…LET IT RIP! All that was heard crashing, and a lightning bolt exploded in the sky, causing the rain to pour down like a waterfall on the already soaked teenagers. It became so dark the opponents could not see eachother. The blades were going nuts. The water was seriously knocking Tyson's blade off balance.

Now it was Tyson's turn. The wind picked up and a tornado formed around the battle area. Tyson's blade took it's attack to an advantage and started attacking Kiara's blade from all around. But none of them were ready to call out their bit beasts yet, the blades were not worn out enough to waste their power on. The tornado made its way over to Kiaras blade and was slowly around it. Kiara took the rain, and make a wave out of nowhere. The wave smashed into Tyson's blade, causing Tyson's blade to wobble extremely off balance. Tyson flew back, but quickly stood up again.

Tyson knew it was time, "GO DRAGOON!" The minute that cry was heard a flash of light was seen and the majestic dragon made its way out of its blade and in to the battle. "DRAGOON STORM ATTACK!" The tornado got bigger and it made its way to Kiara's blade. It hit it with extreme force and Kiara went flying like 100ft away from the battle site and into the cold snow below. Her blade started to wobble, and Kiara groaned in agony. Her hair was down now, it covering her face. She managed to push herself up and lightning struck. Tyson could see her eyes, they were blue and full of fire, not actual fire, another type of fire.

Kascada sat safely 100 yards away, avoiding the tornado…she knew Kiara was angry, she could sense the anger. She knew she was powerful, but she never knew this powerful. Kascada herself was powerful. She knew it too. She had black dranzer after all, she just never used it until needed.

Kiara knew, it was time.


	6. The Eyes

Chapter 6

KRYSTIQUE! A blaze of light shot through the snow covered land and with it, came a wave of energy that sent Kiara and Tyson both flying backwards at amazing speed. Kiara's eyes were completely blue and her hair was flowing everywhere. The rain poured harder that possible, drenching the land that was foreign to Kiara. The snow in the area melted and a whirlpool about the size of Tyson's tornado was created, it ran over Tyson's blade, almost completely knocking it off balance, and making Tyson take a step backwards. All the rain all of a sudden shifted and waves were coming from everywhere hitting Tyson's blade. But Tyson was coming. The wind picked up, knocking Kiara and her blade off balance.

Krystique took a huge hit from dragoon and Kiara tumbled off balance. She once again managed to stand up. The blades were crashing, making mud, snow, and rain fly everywhere. The lightning in the sky picked up once again. Normally, the lightning never picked up, someone, or something, was controlling it somewhere. Sparks were flying, a ditch was forming where the battle was taking place. Both of the blades crashed together at one moment and both of them were severely knocked off balance. "Krystique, finish him off!" Krystique's blade charged at Tyson's and his blade went flying. Kiara wobbled and fell to the ground, trying to get up with no avail. She wasn't seriously hurt, just worn out to the point of unconsciousness. Tyson flew and landed on the ground very hard.

Kiara took this as an advantage and Krystique launched her final attack. Tyson's blade knew it was in for it and attacked at the same time. A bright light blinded the competitors and a sound that was like metal on metal erupted and sparks flew. The wind and rain increased at an unbelieveable rate. The blades attacked eachother with amazing ferocity. The conditions knocked their blades off balance and there was smoke coming from the blades. Nobody could see what happened. The light got even brighter when the tornado and whirlpool collided. Both of the blades were lifted up by the opposite competitors attack. They were attacking eachother in midair. They both collided and fell to the earth below at the exact same time, they had stopped spinning. It was a draw!

The light receded and the sky became more grayish than black. The rain became more of a natural pour and the wind slowed down tremendously. Kiara cocked an eyebrow and her blade returned to her hand. Tyson had tied with a girl! The word "girl" kept echoing in his head.

GIRL.

GIRL.

GIRL.

"Can I go home now that you have had your ass handed to you?" Kiara said rubbing the draw in.

"Fine," Tyson said defeated.

"Come on, we have to get you cleaned up before Kai kills me for beating the crap out of you," Kiara said while sighing.

Kiara called Kascada over and they all started their descent toward Kiara and Kascada's dorm. The minute they walked in to the dorm they all heard a loud,

"hey," come from a girl about their age.

"Hi, are you going to be living here?" Kiara asked hopefully.

"Yep, the name's Sahara," she replied.

"Name's Kiara, and sourpuss over there is Kascada," Kiara said while pointing to Kascada, " As you can see, you caught me in a bad time," she said while looking herself up and down.

"Oh, its fine," Sahara said not minding.

"Yeah, this is Tyson, he's…," she was interrupted mid sentence.

"Your boyfriend!" Sahara said, starting to choke.

"Hell no, what are you smoking?" Kiara asked while cocking an eyebrow.

Tyson started laughing at that comment.

"Yeah," she said rather awkwardly, "If you would excuse me for a second."

Kiara started running out of the room when she heard, DING DONG! The doorbell rang for the second time that morning.

"Fine, I'll get it," kiara said as nobody was going to get it.

She opened the doors to find the Blade Breakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys, minus Spencer standing there staring at her.

"Uhhh, who are you people?" Kiara asked curiously.

"Tyson's team, and two members from the other team," a Chinese neko-jin said while stepping forward.

"Ok, come in," she said while letting them in, "now excuse me, I am going to get into some dry clothes if it kills me."

The boys, all except Tala, were staring back and forth between Tyson, and the direction where Kiara went. Tala was staring at a red banged teenager who was sitting on the couch.

"You guys do know that can actually come in and sit down," Sahara said, still staring at the tv.

"Here!" Kiara yelled while throwing a towel through the hall and hitting Tyson in the head.

"She's a feisty one, ain't she," Max said looking at Tyson like he did something.

Tyson blushed furiously.

"Was that the girl that you were talking about?" Rei asked curiously.

"Yes," Tyson said, turning even redder.

Kascada just completely ignored the conversation and sat in a lounge chair and put her feet on the table. She completely zoned out until she heard the word "girlfriend" coming out of the Blade Breaker's mouths. Both Sahara and Kascada turned their heads and stood up at the word.

"What, Kiara is Tyson's girlfriend right?" Rei asked quite surprised at their reaction. Tyson slapped a hand to his head and blushing even harder. Kascada and Sahara looked at each other and just burst out laughing. Sahara rolled off of the couch in hysterics. Tala gave her a weird, kinda dreamy look, which made her laughing slow.

"What?" She asked slimming her eyes a little bit.

"Uhhh, nothing," Tala said giving her a fake grin.

"Uh huh Tala sure," Bryan said while giving Sahara a "he loves you" look.

"Oui," Sahara said as she walked away and resumed her position on the couch.

Kiara emerged from the hallway with a death glare on her face and she leaned against the wall, ready to strike the first person that came near her.

"Ok, which one of you idiots thinks I'm Tyson's girlfriend?" She inquired, receiving no reply.

"That's what I thought," she sneered with a satisfied grin on her face.

All of the boys stared at Kiara's shirt, and there was an awkward silence.

"You're from the US?" Max asked rather surprised.

"Durr, you guys don't know a thing about me do you?" Kiara asked looking around the room.

"Now, what did you guys come here for?" Kiara asked impatiently.

"Well, we drove here to get Tyson, but I see he was busy with other things," Tala looked at her and gave her a sneer and busted up laughing.

"Why you…" Kiara said as she started to walk toward the blade breakers, anger in her eyes.

"Her eyes do this funky thing when she gets angry. They turn sky blue, it scares me," Tyson said recalling the battle.

"Really?" All the guys asked in unison.

Tyson leaned over to Tala and Kai and whispered something in their ear that made two out of the three giggle like little schoolgirls.

Tyson smirked, "I now officially declare you guys our girlfriends."

All of the girl's eyes changed colors. Kiara's normally hazel eyes turned a shade of baby blue. Sahara's normally black eyes turned red, which Tala found quite hot. And Kascada's normally violet eyes turned black in anger.

All of the boys backed off. They were lucky they did too, otherwise the would of faced the wrath of them.

"That was so freakin cool," Max squealed.

The girls looked at each other. They all didn't like to have their eyes turn different colors. The boys just sat there and stared at them.

"What, our eyes change colors, so what?" Kiara looked at them upset about the amount of stares her and her friends were getting.

"At least you were just kidding about the girlfriend thing," otherwise you would have gotten it Tyson.

"I wasn't," Tyson said while giving her a stupid grin.

She death glared Tyson and her eyes turned blue again. She stood up and rolled the sleeve of her shirt with each step that she progressed. But once again Kai stepped in her way.

"Move it, you are not going to stop me this time buddy!" Kiara yelled at the top of her lungs.

Tyson started to back up against the wall, because he knew that if Kai's defenses failed, there would be no stopping Kiara from slicing him in half. Sahara grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She was still death glaring Kai and Tyson, but her eyes were turning her normal hazel color again.

"You are kidding Tyson, and I think you enjoy getting yourself into trouble, don't you?" Kiara said, rather amused by Tyson backing up against the wall, "That won't get you far in life, you know that?"

Tyson gave her a stupid grin.


	7. Kascada vs Sahara

Disclaimer: Hey people. This is my first fan fic that i have posted on here. I haven't talked much, so i will now. I am currently in California on Vacation. How do i find time to write this. I get bored really easily. So yeah. Kiara, Kailee, Kascada, Tayla, and Sahara are my OCs. All of my characters are based off of my friend's personalities. Cool no?

Kiara- she is just like me

Kailee- Caitlin

Kascada- Cheyenne

Tayla- Katie...on here her account is akaiama...

and last, but not least...

Sahara- Sierra

I hope you enjoy the story...and people...review!

Chapter 7

"Don't you say a word, or you might just end up in the hospital Tyson," Kiara snapped glaring at him, "And that applies to all of you."

"But its so cool!" Max squeaked, bummed out that he couldn't tell.

"Don't care," Kiara replied.

"Where did you get tha bruise on your neck from?" Tala asked, taking a step forward.

"Ask the pea brained idiot that tried to choke me!" Kiara yelled, death glaring Tyson.

Sahara was clueless about this entire conversation, considering the fact tha she was not present when all of this happened. Sahara Johanston is a fiesty little thing. She has black hair with red bangs,some ripped and frayed jeans with a clingy top that says "Toxic" under a red skull. If you get on your good side, you are ok, but if you get on her bad side, start digging your own grave.

Sahara got up and went to kitchen and pulled out some popcorn.

Meanwhile in the conversation:

All of the boys there are smirked at Tyson. Sahara emerged from the kitchen with a huge bowl of popcorn, and a small one for herself. She put a huge bowl on the table and she sat down on the couch and started throwing popcorn in the air and catching it with her mouth. Tala took this chance to make his move. He sat on the opposite end of the couch and every minute moved closer to Sahara. When he got too close she took a piece of popcorn and threw it at his head. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. She turned around grinning. She acted like she liked it. Tala had a smirk of success on his face. All of a sudden, Sahara's eyes turned red, and she punched Tala right in the nose, sending him flying.

"Don't you ever touch me again you mother mphhh," Her mouth was covered by Bryan's hand.

There was an awkward silence until Kiara burst out laughing when Tala sat up from his painful blow to the nose. It wasn't bleeding, but man was it swollen.

"You won't be hitting on girls for a while with that," Sahara said, while starting to laugh herself.

"You might need ice," Kiara recommended while laughing uncontrollably.

Kiara went into the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack. She picked up the ice pack, she wasn't done torturing the boys, she launched it at Tala, not giving him enough time to react, hitting him in the forehead.

"Do you need another ice pack for that?" She asked starting to giggle.

"No!" he retorted.

"Good," she managed to say while laughing uncontrollably.

Sahara was still laughing from the first blow to Tala, now she was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe. The Blade Breakers and Blitzkrieg Boys were silent the entire time.

"Wow, you actually made Tyson speechless, congratulations," Kai said while opening the door and exiting the dorm, his scarf the last thing to leave.

The other Blade Breakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys followed his lead. Tala was the last one out the door, but he didn't go without a word.

"We're not finished yet," Tala said rather seductively while bumping in to Sahara on his way to the door.

"Yes, I think we are," Sahara said while staring straight ahead.

Tala cocked an eyebrow and left the dorm, leaving the 3 teenage girls alone.

"Thank god they're gone!" Kiara said while raising her arms in the air.

"I agree," Sahara said while rolling her eyes.

"We never got a proper introduction," Kiara said blankly.

Kiara and Sahara sat on the couch next to Kascada.

"Where ya from?" Kiara asked Sahara.

"South Africa, you?" Sahara replied.

"USA," Kiara rather excited that she got to meet another person from another country besides Russia.

Their conversation lasted for a long time, but one question really spiked Kiara's interest.

"Do you blade?" Sahara asked hopefully.

"You bet I do!" Kiara replied happily while pulling out Krystique and showing Sahara the blue blade with the dragon on the bit chip.

"Cool," Sahara said satisfied while pulling out her black blade with the picture of a black cougar with red armor in the middle.

Kiara knew one question that she had never asked Kascada, "Hey Kascada, we blade, do you?"

The only reply was Kascada pulling out a dark red blade with the picture of a red, dranzer on the bit chip.

"Lets battle," Sahara offered happy that somebody she lived with bladed.

"Sure, who do you want to battle first?" Kiara asked.

"Kascada," Sahara said with a smirk on her face.

"This should be interesting, I haven't seen her blade yet," Kiara thought.

"Ok, lets go," Kiara extatically.

All of the girls exited the dorm and out to an area outside of school grounds. It was still snowing and raining as hard as before, maybe a little harder. The wind sent chills up the girls spines.

Without a word the girls loaded their blades.

3…2…1…LET IT RIP! Kiara yelled as two blades, one dark red, one black were launched on the dirt and rock that was the ground.

The blades, crashed together with a sound that could wake up the dead. And also loud enough for the Blade Breakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys to hear.

The blades repelled off of each other and slammed back, making both of the blade's owners take a step back.

"I must admit," Kascada said with a smirk on her face, "You're not that bad, I'm actually sweating a bit."

"You haven't even seen the half of it," Sahara said with a equally noticeable smirk.

COUGARA! A beam of light was seen from Sahara's blade and a majestic cougar appeared in the battle area.

DRANZER! A fiery phoenix appeared, blinding both competitors.

"Cougara, Lightning Blitz!" Sahara yelled.

Bolts of lighting attacked Kascada's blade, knocking it slightly off balance.

"Dranzer, Hell's Peace!" Kascada yelled equally loud.

Kascada's blade span faster and made a somewhat of a tornado of fire. The blades were fiercely attacking each other and Kascada and Sahara were getting scratches on their faces. They were so preoccupied with the match, that they didn't notice the Blade Breakers and the Blitzkreig Boys were watching not very far away.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry people, but my and akaiama's parents are on a rampage and cut me off from almost everything on the internet. I feel absolutely terrible, and I hope I have brought you at least some enjoyment in my story.


End file.
